


Red Hot

by heterosexualtendencies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 3rd limited POV from Jet so Zuko is called Lee through literally the entire fic, Bottom Zuko, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sub Zuko, Unsafe Sex, Zuko's first subspace basically lol, more than undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterosexualtendencies/pseuds/heterosexualtendencies
Summary: "Hi," Jet breathes out onto Lee's face, finally able to greet the version of the boy that only seemed to exist here, in this room.---Contains: sneaking out of a second story window, smut with feelings, and accidental firebender hands
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 551





	Red Hot

**Author's Note:**

> exists in an AU of my own imagination that Jet never suspects Iroh and Zuko of firebending, so they settle in to the city. Zuko in the Jasmine Dragon and Jet living in town with the freedom fighters. canon compliant up to that point  
> also a vehicle for me to write a sub Zuko fic because Zuko needs someone to take care of him

Jet knocked lightly on the off-center window, settling in to wait, but before he could, Lee appeared through the cloudy glass, pushing open the window forcefully to release it from where it stuck to the cheap paint of the frame. He eyed Jet where he was perched on the sill.

"Hello, sweetheart," Jet grinned.

"Don't call me that."

They've played this game before. Lee had his usual scowl plastered onto his face, unmoving. Jet stayed silent for a beat and Lee piped up again. He never was comfortable with silence.

"I don't have to go with you, you know?"

Lee was clearly frustrated but kept his arms by his sides and his chest broad and proud. Jet snaked his hand around the back of Lee's head, tangling his fingers in the scruffy hair at the base of his skull.

"I know, sweetheart."

Just then, Jet's fist tightened around Lee's hair and pulled slightly, just enough to tilt Lee's head back. Jet loved this part. Lee's scowl fell off and his face went slack, eyes fluttering slightly. Jet thinks, knowing Lee, that if the noise of the city was quieter he might've been able to hear a small noise from the back of Lee's throat, but he can't know for sure.

Jet laughs loudly and openly, releasing his hand from where it was tangled.

"You're far too easy, Lee," he finished with a snort, and quickly turned to climb back down the side of the Jasmine Dragon, before he could see Lee settle into a new scowl.

As Jet suspected, Lee quicky followed suit and climbed out the window from the small room he had above the tea shop into the alley below. Jet turned, leading Lee down the narrow streets towards his own dwelling. Lee followed behind and they didn't speak, but Jet listened for the footsteps of the boy behind him and knew he was following close.

It was a lie, saying Lee was easy. He was anything but. Lee was an enigma, but Jet liked a puzzle. He never pried too much, figured a man's past is his business. He knew that Lee and his uncle ended up in Ba Sing Se. Refugees. From what exactly, he wasn't sure. But it must've been fire nation. From where exactly, he has no clue.

The biggest question of all was the scar that painted itself across Lee's face. Clearly from fire, clearly from a firebender, but Jet was smart enough not to ask for any more. Especially after he had seen Lee's surprise, before, when he realized Jet found him so attractive. It sent a pang through his heart and he decided then that Lee deserved more care from the world, and Lee deserved that bit of secrecy and dignity. Jet had his own secrets, too.

After all, as much as he had no idea who Lee was before that boat ride, he knew who Lee was here, and that was enough.

At Jet's building they squeezed through the small hallways, past the other rooms to get to where Jet stayed, a floor above up a small, rickety set of stairs. They passed an older man carrying dirty laundry on the stairs and both smiled awkwardly, trying not to seem suspicious. But probably made things worse.

At the door, Jet fiddled with his keys, unable to find the right one. Lee slinked up to lean on the doorframe, finally looking him in the eyes again. Jet felt his face flush slightly, even though Lee's look was even and cold.

He finally got the door open, hinges groaning and he held the door open and gestured vaguely to signal Lee in first. Lee took the cue and walked in. Lee always held his shoulders so proud, even now in the dark.

Jet pulled the wheat from between his teeth and let it fall to the ground. He filed in behind, locked the door, and turned to face the other boy, back flat against his own door. Jet's room was small, but somewhat more furnished then Lee's, with a small table and chairs, and a heavy metal-framed bed to one side.

He could feel the blood rushing to his face and his breaths shorten. He reached out, grasping his hands into Lee's clothes around his hips, pulling him flush to his front.

"Hi," Jet breathes out onto Lee's face, finally able to greet the version of the boy that only seemed to exist here, in this room.

Jet jolted forward and eagerly captured Lee into a kiss. Feverishly grabbing at the clothes on his front, desperately needing more of Lee to touch more of him. Lee kissed back stiffly.

It took a moment for Lee to finally melt into the kiss, it always does. But he does, gaining his own ferocity and grabbing around the back of Jet's neck to press deeper into their kiss. Jet was finally able to sneak his hands under Lee's shirt, fingers sliding down his toned front. He wasn't wearing the usual heavy garment he wears over his clothes when he worked in the tea shop, only the plain clothes he wears underneath, but Li was still sticky from the heat of the summer sun. Lee always ran hot, especially when they were pressed so close.

Jet let out a moan into the kiss and Lee pressed him more firmly into the door, now with his knee right between Jet's thighs, keeping him pinned. But that wasn't the plan.

Jet growled and pushed on Lee's torso, flipping them and pressing Lee hard into the solid wall a few feet over. His hands grasping at Lee's messy hair, desperate to kiss him again. Now he had his knee pressed between Lee's thighs, using his own tactic against him. He could feel Lee hard against his thigh as his hips moved involuntarily, their entire fronts pressed together.

Jet was a good fighter but he suspected Lee lets him win.

He moved his hand from the base of Lee's skull around to his jaw. Jet forced his head to turn slightly so he could work his tongue and teeth on Lee's neck, focusing his attention just below his good ear. Lee let out a small deep groan. A small victory.

Jet pulled back to look at him, keeping his hand on the boy's jaw, but letting Lee turn his face back forward. This was who he had been waiting for. Lee, with his face slack, his eyes dazed, his lids heavy, and his lips red and slick with spit.

"Hi," Jet greeted him again.

He let his hand slide down his jaw to settle on Lee's throat, grip firm, but not squeezing. Lee reflexively reached up to wrap his hand around Jet's wrist but makes no effort to move him. A dopey smile broke out across Lee's face.

"Hello," he returned in his small gravely voice.

Jet smiled back.

"What do you want, Lee?"

His eyes fluttered closed, blush high on one cheek. He was so easily embarrassed.

Jet tightened his grip to placate him, and caved to save Lee from his own embarrassment.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Lee?"

Lee opened his eyes again, this time they looked glossy, lids still heavy. He nodded and ground pathetically into Jet's thigh, still stuck where he was on the wall.

"You have to use your words, Lee."

"Please," he answered quickly.

Jet's grip tightened, and Lee's jaw fell slack.

"No," he said firmly, "you have to use your words."

Lee reached up with his second hand, now both hung loose around Jet's wrist. His hands felt warm.

Lee avoided making direct eye contact, but played along nonetheless.

"Please fuck me."

Jet withdrew completely. It was hard when Lee looked so pretty and so pliant, but he pulled his hand off, his thigh down, and stepped back a foot or so.

"Okay."

He tipped head towards the bed and Lee got the hint, taking a few strides across the small distance and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Jet started shedding his clothes, hoping that the action would make Lee feel less watched. It seemed to work and Lee started to shed his own clothes, and he settled back on the bed after he was fully nude.

Then Jet got to really drink him in. He eyed his toned chest and his long, lean legs and his cock blushed and mostly hard already against his belly. He was truly irresistible. Jet couldn't help but crawl in bed over him and press him down into another bruising kiss.

The mattress creaked slightly under their weight. They both moaned, hot and dirty. Lee tried his best to grind his cock up into Jet's, but Jet's weight and Jet's arms pressed beside his head kept him too caged in to move much.

Lee reached up to grab Jet's hip, but Jet was faster. He grabbed Lee's wrist and pressed it onto the mattress beside his head. He had gravity to his advantage, but Lee struggled very little. Jet couldn't be sure he was really trying at all.

To soothe his own ego, Jet wrapped his hand around the underside of Lee's thigh and pressed it up into the boy's chest. He pressed a long, shameless moan out of him and Lee's other thigh fell open onto the bed.

Jet sat up, settling back onto his heels. He kept Lee's thigh pressed down so he could see his pink hole on display. It looked so tempting. Lee squirmed under his leering eyes but his legs stayed splayed open. His whole body was flushed and he was warm to the touch.

Jet licked his middle two fingers and teased around the rim, and Lee started to babble. He did that sometimes. Just half-formed sentence fragments as his brain starts to short circuit.

"Jet, I--" he started, "please, Jet I--"

Jet stopped his teasing and pressed his wide hand across the other boy's smaller ribcage.

"I know."

Lee settled and Jet leaned down to share another deep kiss, releasing his grip on Lee's leg so it was now hitched up on Jet's hip. He reached across the small distance of the bed to the wobbly side table to grab the oil that he had left there.

He settled onto his heels once more and dribbled oil on the same two middle fingers, setting the bottle back on the table, careful not to further ruin the wood floors of his small room. He pressed his right hand flat on Lee's ribcage again and used his left to drag the slick across Lee's hole.

Lee had his eyes closed and mouth hanging open. Jet pressed in his middle finger gently inside and Lee let out a throaty groan. Jet smirked even though he knew no one was there to see. He pressed in deeper, feeling himself get impossibly hard at the tightness around his finger, and so did Lee.

He made tiny movements in and out but didn't move much just yet, instead waiting until he could feel Lee's abs relax again. He withdrew his finger and Lee let out a hiss, eyes still closed, but Jet let his free hand roam Lee's chest and played with one nipple. He quickly lined up two fingers and pressed firmly past the resistance. Lee let out another deep noise, right at the back of his throat.

Once Jet's fingers were settled in, he started to make small movements again, and felt the drag from the inside of Lee. Jet panted. He felt hot and flushed and overwhelmed by the thoughts of everything he could do to the boy laid out in front of him, knowing Lee would probably let him do anything. He looked delicious, with the tip of his cock angry-red and shiny where it sat on his stomach. He watched Lee's chest rise and fall quickly.

But as he moved, he never felt the muscles inside Lee give way. And eventually Lee's brows furrowed and a small grimace started to form.

Jet stopped. He brought up his other hand to Lee's jaw again.

"You're thinking too much."

Lee's eyes flashed open and met Jet's. Lee stared back, cold and flat. Jet was just glad he didn't lash out. They knew each other well now, but Lee used to try to push him away.

"What are you thinking about?" Jet asked forwardly.

Jet searched his eyes but found no answer. Lee's face tried to tighten up into his usual scowl but before it set properly Jet slipped his thumb past Lee's lips and pressed firmly onto his tongue.

Lee took the digit in willingly and closed his lips around the base, suckling gently. Jet eased his fingers out of Lee's ass and he made a small noise, muffled this time.

With a new free hand, Jet combed his fingers through Lee's mussed hair, this time he tightened and pulled harshly.

Lee moaned around his thumb and his eyes fluttered closed again. In some ways, he was easy.

"Maybe you just need something else focus on, Lee."

He pulled out his thumb and dragged it across Lee's bottom lip and chin, leaving a small trail of spit. He moved to settle back and lean against the cold wall, guiding Lee by the hair to follow him. Jet's cock stood up in the steadily darker room and he pulled Lee towards it so they were face-to-face. Lee looked hungry.

"Come on, Lee," Jet egged him on.

Lee's eyes closed again and he parted his lips, tentatively sinking down halfway onto Jet's cock. Once he stopped, Jet used his grip to push him a tiny bit further.

"Fuck," Jet moaned, and he led his head fall back, smacking the wall, "you're so good."

Lee's whole body softened slightly and he started to bob, taking as much as he could every time. He was so eager. He was always so eager. Jet felt the soft back of Lee's throat and moaned shamelessly. He kept his fingers tightened around his hair. Lee brought one hand up to the base and Jet lightly pushed it away.

"Come on," he encouraged, "you can do it."

Lee moaned, and the hum on his cock made Jet moan in return. Lee played right into his hand and moved faster, now keeping him deep the whole time. He pushed down as deep as he could, over and over again. Jet felt a small gag from Lee, and tightened his grip. He held him there for a second too long until he heard a little choke. Lee's hand flexed on his thigh and he pulled Lee off by the hair entirely.

Lee was so dazed and he looked proud. Jet didn't tell him there was more of his cock he could've taken. Another time. Jet used his other thumb to wipe a tear of his face.

"Good. More."

Lee let out a soft smile. He was needier than usual.

Lee went back to his work. Jet let up his grip and simply let his hand rest on the back of his head. Lee gagged and choked a second time, his hand flexed again. Jet couldn't control the deep throaty moans that escaped him as he watched Lee. A moment later Lee choked again, and Jet's head fell back to knock against the wall. Maybe it would've hurt if he wasn't so focused on Lee.

Lee pulled off and sat back. Jet moved his hands to sweetly wipe the spit from his chin and the tears from his cheeks. He can feel his cock twitch at the loss of the other boy's hot mouth. Now it was spit-slicked and cool.

"Do you feel better?"

Lee gives a nod, so small you might miss it if you weren't watching for it. Jet knows that sometimes he doesn't talk much when he's like this, so he doesn't push.

"How about you get on your hands and knees so I can fuck you? What do you think?"

Lee swallowed and his eyes rolled under his closed lids. Jet could almost see the pictures flashing behind Lee's eyelids as the boy let out a small noise.

"Is that a yes?" Jet asked with a smirk.

Partially he wanted the confirmation but but partially he just liked to watch Lee squirm.

"Sorry," Lee swallowed, "yes."

Jet was happy to hear his raspy voice again and flashed him a broad smile.

"Come on," Jet said gently, nudging Lee and helping him onto his hands and knees before he started to second guess himself.

The view that Jet got was perfect. He had a capable warrior, one of the best fighters Jet has ever had the pleasure of working with, completely at his mercy. Jet felt the power rush to his head, then back down to his cock. He had longed for the fighter for so long and worked so hard to try to win his affections but he's a hard man to win over. Lee told him once to never talk to him again, that he was nothing but trouble, that he only brought bad things. But luckily Jet doesn't give up anything easily. And now, Lee's ass was up high and proud and it begged to be touched. Jet stoked one hand down his cheek then grabbed as much of the flesh as he could and pulled so he could see his hole again and he saw it flutter under his leering eyes.

"Fuck."

Jet reached again for the oil he had, draping himself along Lee's back to get the oil, and he could feel the head of his cock brush the soft insides of Lee's thighs. It made his head swim. He dripped some back on his fingers and now directly onto Lee's ass. Lee eagerly pressed his hips back even further trying to find his touch. Jet ran the pads of two fingers along the rim and could tell that Lee's body was no longer wound so tight. Jet slowly pressed in with both past the resistance.

Lee moaned, more openly now, and tried to push herself back on Jet's fingers but found no leverage. He whined in frustration. Jet moved slow and savored the velvet grip around his fingers. He so desperately needed to feel the tightness of Lee around his cock and he felt dizzy at the thought. He grabbed Lee's ass again so he could pull his cheeks wide and see the thin stretch of his rim around his own fingers.

Lee choked on his breath and groaned. He tried again to press himself back to push Jet's fingers deeper inside, dropping onto his elbows to get a little bit of leverage. Jet took pity on him and slowly withdrew his fingers so he could take Lee. He shivered at how much Lee's hole resisted him leaving. Lee started to babble again.

Jet slicked more oil onto his impossibly hard cock and stared longingly at the ring of muscle, now softer, as he stroked his length a few times.

"I can't-- Jet I-- please--"

Jet cut off his half-formed thoughts by finally easing the head of his cock inside. A sharp noise spilled from Lee's lips. Lee felt so hot inside. Jet grabbed his cheek in his fist again as he pressed in as gently as possible. He was hypnotized by the sight of it, especially knowing it was Lee, after he happily offered himself up like this. Jet started to move in and out slowly and the room was filled with long strings of deep moans from both boys. It took every bit of willpower Jet had not to grip both of his hips and seat himself fully.

"You're so good, Lee."

Lee let out an incredulous chuckle and Jet started to move in earnest, knocking it out of him. Jet's hands roamed his thighs and his ass and his hips and up his sides as the muscles of Lee's back moved. He was trying to push himself back again. Jet couldn't help but give him exactly what he wanted.

"You're so greedy, Lee."

Jet grabbed his hips and thrust firmly, pushing Lee from his elbows down to his chest and shoulders. Lee stretched his arms up overhead towards the bedframe. Jet picked up some speed and Lee completely gave in. His head was twisted to the side and a small bit of drool dripped out onto the mattress. Jet's grip on his hips moved his body for him, pulling him up and down Jet's thick cock. Lee started to babble again but neither boy could really follow his words' meaning, if there was one. Just a cacophony of sound as Lee made small noises and Jet moaned and the mattress creaked. Jet's deep thrusts pushed him up the bed so Lee reached up and grabbed the bars of the metal bedframe to hold himself steady. Or to give himself more leverage to take Jet deeper. Jet couldn't be sure.

The sight of him destroyed Jet from the inside out. He reached his hand down and roughly stuck his middle two fingers into Lee's open drooling mouth. Lee's mouth closed around them immediately and he took them down as deep as he could. He moaned happily and focused on the task as Jet used his hole. Lee made no attempt to reach for his own cock.

Jet had never seen him like this, quite so far gone. So he enjoyed every minute of it he had. How Lee's ass fit him so perfectly. How Lee moaned around his fingers, mouth stuffed full as well. How Lee shamelessly kept his ass so high, all for Jet. On a few particularly rough thrusts, Lee let out small sobs. Jet felt the heat radiating off him, and it made him drip sweat. Jet pulled his fingers out from Lee's mouth and Lee made a pathetic moan. Jet moved back to latch his hand around Lee's hip again.

Then he saw it. Jet froze in place. Where Lee's hands were squeezed on two vertical bars on the headboard, the metal glowed red-hot, but Lee's hands unaffected. Jet suddenly realized how hot the room was. How how hot Lee's skin was. How hot Lee was inside. Lee, with his eyes closed and his head pressed against the matress, didn't notice.

After the ringing in Jet's ears stopped, he realized Lee was still making soft noises. He was still so far gone. Lee gripped harder onto the metal, trying to push himself back onto Jet's cock, only the tip inside now. As he gripped the glowing section it grew slightly. Firebender.

"Please, Jet."

Jet's mind raced. Was it a trap? Was he a spy? But Jet was pulled back into reality with a loud sob from Lee.

"Please, Jet. I--" he started, "I need you."

Jet knew he only had a moment before Lee started to worry. If he left, Lee would crawl back into the hole he was in before. He would blame himself. He would believe that he only brought bad things. Knowing that Lee was a firebender on the run from firebenders who had been hurt by firebenders, Jet understood why he feels that way. Jet couldn't do that to him.

So he pulled out from Lee and pulled him down the bed a foot by the hips to untangle his hands from where they were. He didn't know if Lee could get burned but he didn't want to find out. He turned Lee over onto his back and gathered his wrists and held them against his own belly.

Jet chuckled. If Lee was a bender, he had definitely been letting him win.

Not knowing why Jet had manhandled him, but seemingly enjoying it, Lee cracked a crooked smile, his face still so dopey and happy. He had never seen a smile like that on Lee before.

He stared at his face, trying to suss out a difference between this Lee and the Lee he knew an hour ago, but he found none. His head was still swimming, but Lee still looked at him so softly.

Lee was so soft and his body was too tempting.

That was the first conversation that they had, when he first met Lee and his uncle, that people deserve second chances. People have a right to prove they deserve a second chance.

With his other hand, Jet hitched Lee's leg around his hip, and grabbed his slightly softened cock to rub against Lee's ass again.

"Do you like Ba Sing Se, Lee?"

Lee blinked slowly.

"I like being here."

Whether he meant the city or Jet's bed, he wasn't sure, but he believed him.

"Please, Jet," asked Lee, his face so open, like he had no secrets at all.

Jet started to press inside again. And now he got to savor every look on Lee's face as he adjusted to the stretch. He was so pretty. Jet quickly went rock hard again. Jet wiped a little spit from Lee's cheek and brushed his hair off his sweaty forehead. Jet fucked him slow, but firm and deep like Lee liked and it didn't take long for Lee's moans to pick back up. Lee's head fell back and eyes closed again and Jet watched him get lost in the feeling of Jet's cock stretching him. Jet pressed his weight down on Lee's wrists and Lee groaned wantonly.

His fingers flexed, clearly trying to reach for his own cock, but he didn't struggle too hard.

"Please, Jet," he rasped.

Jet fucked into him harder. He loved to watch Lee bounce on his cock this way. He wrapped his hand around Lee's throat and Lee nearly lost it. His eyes rolled back and he let out a sob. His hands grabbed at nothing and his wrists turned under Jet's weight. He gasped at every one of Jet's thrusts. Jet tightened his grip and Lee's other long leg wrapped around his hip. The space between his thighs gave Jet space to thrust deeper inside.

Whatever his past was, Lee was still completely at his mercy. And Lee loved every minute of it.

"Do you want me to come inside you?"

Lee gasped. He squirmed under Jet's weight but had nowhere to go, not with Jet's hand wrapped around his throat. He groaned and Jet noticed Lee's cock was dribbling.

"Yes, Jet," he choked out, "I need it."

Jet fucked him roughly, starting to lose himself.

"Do you need me?"

Lee had a wide crooked smile, eyes closed, grinding as much as he could on Jet's cock. It never seemed to be enough. But he was in bliss.

"Yes," he admitted.

Lee stilled, and let Jet use him, instead moaning loudly to make up for his the movement he lost. Jet had a few last violent thrusts before he tightened his grip around Lee's throat and lost himself. He released Lee's wrists.

The other boy quickly stroked himself and came only a few moments later, while Jet was still riding the aftershocks of his orgasm. Lee came on his own belly and up on to his chest.

They both panted. Jet let go of Lee's throat and brushed off his sweaty fringe again. He withdrew from Lee who let out one last sad sob. Jet brushed his thumb across Lee's lip.

Legs still wobbly, he got up to find a cloth and some water to gently clean Lee's chest who was too far gone to care.

After he did, he wrapped up Lee in the blankets and settled next to him in the small bed. He had planned to walk Lee back tonight, to make sure he was in his room before Mushi knocked in the morning, but that clearly wasn't going to happen, with Lee nodding off already. Jet decided it was fine because he knew Lee would be up at the crack of dawn anyway.

Jet reached over, grabbed Lee's cheek, and gave him a long, sweet kiss. He pulled back and it seemed like Lee's head was still foggy. Lee gave him a dopey smile in the dark, and turned back the other way to sleep.

"You're so good, Lee," Jet told the back of his head.

After a moment of silence Lee's voice comes back, small and unsure again.

"Better than anyone?"

Jet felt a familiar pang in his heart. He wonders where Lee came from.

"Yeah, Lee. Better than anyone."

**Author's Note:**

> my first anything I've written in a very long time  
> no critiques please!
> 
> also I'm sure there's a Zuko fic out there called red hot but I'm going with it anyway!!!


End file.
